No Coração da Tempestade
by aline schultz
Summary: Oneshot. Numa noite de tempestade dois amigos finalmente percebem que estão apaixonados. Spoilers da quinta temporada.


**Autor:** aline~  
**Ship:** Sawyer/Juliet 3  
**Censura:** PG-14  
**Spoilers:** spoilers da quinta temporada  
**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não são meus, só peguei emprestado... se fossem meus eu estaria rica e eles passariam o resto da vida na cama. Sério isso  
**Obs:** Fanfic escrita em resposta ao Projeto "Three Years" da seção Suliet do One True Forum.

**No Coração da Tempestade**

Aquela noite fazia exatos seis meses que eles estavam presos em 1974, e seria uma noite comum, tirando a tempestade que caia sobre Dharmaville, se Miles não tivesse tido a estúpida idéia de celebrar com uma noite de poker regada a cerveja. E ainda assim seria uma noite absolutamente comum se ela tivesse bebido uma latinha de cerveja a mais do que agüentava, se ele não tivesse tentado ver suas cartas e se essa tentativa não tivesse culminado num tombo. E graças a essa combinação estúpida de eventos agora ela estava deitada de costas no chão com Sawyer por cima, e enquanto ele segurava suas mãos ainda tentando ver as malditas cartas os dois gargalhavam.

Isso poderia se passar por apenas uma brincadeirinha comum entre amigos, se Sawyer não tivesse parado de rir de repente e começado a olhar fixamente para a boca de Juliet e ela não tivesse retribuído o olhar com a mesma intensidade, naquele momento o clima leve da sala desapareceu e Juliet já não ouvia mais o riso dos outros dois habitantes da casa. Na verdade a única coisa que ela ouvia era sua própria respiração ofegante e ela sequer lembrava que havia mais duas pessoas naquela sala assistindo a cena.

Juliet não saberia dizer quanto tempo os dois ficaram se olhando até que Sawyer tomou a iniciativa e começou a diminuir a distância entre seus lábios, enquanto ela instintivamente abria a boca esperando pelo beijo e Miles falava alguma coisa sobre quarto. Miles.

Enquanto ela recobrava os sentidos viu Sawyer levantar a cabeça e lançar um olhar mortal para Miles, o que lhe deu espaço o suficiente para se levantar e tentar sair daquela situação constrangedora o mais depressa possível.

- Eu preciso ir. – disse indo em direção a porta sem olhar no rosto de nenhum dos presentes e torcendo pra ninguém tivesse percebido como suas bochechas estavam coradas.

- Ir aonde no meio dessa tempestade? – ela já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta quando Sawyer lhe fez a pergunta, o que fez com que ela virasse e visse a expressão dos três homens. Sawyer e Jin pareciam realmente preocupados, enquanto Miles tentava segurar o riso.

- Eu... Amy... esperando. Preciso ir. – a frase completamente sem sentido foi dita de uma vez e só depois que já tinha falado que Juliet percebeu não era capaz de formular uma frase simples como 'Amy está me esperando', mesmo que fosse uma mentira, e o fato de que agora Miles tinha explodido numa gargalhada definitivamente não ajudava. Ela saiu praticamente correndo da casa, batendo a porta atrás de si e se lançando no meio da tempestade sem saber ao certo pra onde iria, ela só queria ficar o mais longe o possível dele.

Juliet andava sem rumo pensando em seus relacionamentos passados e em como ela não tinha aprendido absolutamente nada depois de tudo, a água da chuva se misturando com suas lágrimas enquanto ela mantinha os passos rápidos seguindo o caminho que levava pra longe das casinhas da dharma. Ela tinha plena consciência de que não era seguro sair à noite, ainda mais no meio de uma tempestade, mas ela precisava se afastar dele. Ela precisava se afastar dele antes de se apaixonar, mas no fundo ela sabia que já era tarde demais.

E era isso que a irritava. Como ela pode ser tão idiota a ponto de abaixar a guarda novamente e se apaixonar por um cara que claramente amava outra mulher? Como ela pode repetir o mesmo erro? E o mais importante, como ela poderia olhar novamente pra ele depois do que aconteceu essa noite? Por culpa dela e de seu karma de ser eternamente a 'outra' ela tinha arruinado a amizade entre eles, e ela jamais se perdoaria por isso. Mesmo que tenha sido ele a tomar a iniciativa... Ele era homem e estava a seis meses sozinho, ela que deveria ter tomado cuidado pras coisas não chegarem a esse ponto, a culpa era toda dela e agora sua única opção era sumir.

Juliet parou diante da cerca sônica pensando que talvez aquele fosse realmente seu karma. Talvez ela deveria ser eternamente uma outra.

~*

Sawyer estava feliz aquela noite. Fazia seis meses que eles estavam vivendo na dharmaville, e mesmo que Locke não tivesse dado nenhum sinal de vida, as coisas estavam caminhando exatamente como deveria. Ele estava trabalhando em seu primeiro emprego de verdade, era respeitado por isso, tinha uma casa e amigos, e naquela noite eles celebrariam essa nova vida. Tudo corria perfeitamente bem até que Juliet ganhou a quinta rodada seguida no poker e ele decidiu, influenciado pelo álcool, que era seu dever como líder provar que ela estava escondendo cartas, e na tentativa de provar sua teoria os dois acabaram no chão.

No começo era só uma brincadeira entre amigos, ela estava caída de costas no chão e ele em cima dela segurando suas mãos enquanto todo mundo ria, mas as tentativas dela de se soltar aproximavam cada vez mais o corpo dos dois, e antes que ele pudesse perceber tinha parado de rir e olhava fixamente para a boca dela. É claro que ele já tinha reparado nela antes, mas era a primeira vez que eles estavam tão próximos que ele podia sentir o cheiro de baunilha que exalava do cabelo dela o deixando totalmente inebriado, tão próximos que ele podia sentir o cheiro de menta misturado a cerveja do hálito dela, tão próximos que a boca dela era a única coisa que ele conseguia ver e bastaria se aproximar um pouquinho mais para senti-la. E foi isso que Sawyer fez, e ele teria finalmente sentido o gosto daquela boca com a qual ele vinha sonhando há seis meses se Miles não tivesse mandado eles procurarem um quarto e acabado com o clima.

Sawyer levantou um pouco o corpo e lançou um olhar mortal para Miles, deixando espaço o suficiente para que Juliet levantasse e fosse correndo em direção a porta.

- Eu preciso ir.

- Ir aonde no meio dessa tempestade? – ela se virou com o rosto completamente vermelho e sem saber muito bem o que dizer. Sawyer estava preocupado com o surto repentino de Juliet querendo ir embora, mas mais do que isso, estava preocupado no que aquele quase beijo acarretaria pra amizade deles.

- Eu... Amy... esperando. Preciso ir. – a gargalhada de Miles ecoou na sala ao mesmo tempo em que ele viu os olhos dela se encherem de água, e antes que ele tivesse tempo de dizer alguma coisa ela saiu correndo batendo a porta.

A vontade dele naquele momento era de arrancar todos os dentes da boca de Miles com um único soco, mas precisava ir atrás dela pra explicar a situação antes que isso arruinasse a amizade entre eles. Ele precisava da presença dela mais do que qualquer coisa e faria de tudo pra não perdê-la mesmo que isso significasse nunca tocá-la.

Sawyer se levantou e saiu de casa e se lançou na chuva fria atrás de Juliet, mas ela já tinha sumido de vista. Ele continuou andando sem rumo tentando ver ou ouvir alguma coisa no meio da tempestade, enquanto tentava colocar seus pensamentos no lugar. Ela deveria estar com ódio dele porque afinal de contas era tudo culpa dele que não tinha conseguido controlar aqueles malditos hormônios. Já fazia algum tempo que ele vinha vendo ela com outros olhos, mas até aquela noite ele tinha conseguido agir como se não fosse nada. Por que ele tinha que estragar a única amizade verdadeira da vida dele pensando na sua melhor amiga daquela forma? Por que ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela durante o dia todo? E por que ele tinha que ter aqueles malditos sonhos todas às noites? Sawyer sabia muito bem qual era a resposta, mas ele jamais admitira que estava apaixonado. Admitir isso seria matar a amizade entre eles, e isso era a última coisa que ele queria.

~*

Ele finalmente a avistou parada perto da cerca sônica e foi se aproximando, ao mesmo tempo em que ela deu um passo a frente e começou a digitar a senha.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – ela se virou assustada e mesmo de longe ele podia ver que seus olhos estavam vermelhos pelo choro.

- Isso não é da sua conta James. – o tom da voz dela era o tom desafiador que ele estava acostumado, mas ele nunca a tinha visto tão vulnerável como naquele momento.

- Mas é claro que é da minha conta. Você acha que eu vou te deixar passear pela floresta sozinha no meio da noite? Por que você não me diz o que diabos está acontecendo? Se é por causa do Miles eu posso dar uma surra nele pra ele aprender...

- É por sua causa!

No momento que as palavras deixaram a boca dela foi como se o mundo tivesse desabado. Claro que era por causa dele, ele e seus hormônios idiotas tinham conseguido arruinar tudo e agora ela preferia viver no meio do mato com os outros do que ficar perto dele.

- Eu não posso continuar perto de você sem me apaixonar. Eu não posso fazer isso comigo de novo.

Juliet se sentia a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo por estar lhe falando isso. Agora ele sabia como ela se sentia e ficaria com pena, o próximo passo seria fingir que se importa com seus sentimentos e lhe dar um beijo na testa, se ela tivesse sorte ele lhe daria um selinho e então ela voltaria pra casa com ele e todos fingiriam que tudo isso nunca aconteceu. Ela continuaria apaixonada e ele ficaria com ela por pena. Ela conhecia muito bem a história.

Sawyer piscou algumas vezes pra ter certeza de que aquilo não era só mais um de seus sonhos e que Juliet estava realmente ali na sua frente lhe dizendo que estava se apaixonando por ele. Ela estava realmente ali na sua frente completamente molhada de chuva e lhe dizendo que estava apaixonada? Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela, parando bem na sua frente.

- É tarde demais Juliet, nós dois sabemos que não tem mais volta. Você pode fugir e ficar com os outros, ou continuar aqui e ficar comigo. A escolha é sua, mas se você for eu vou junto. Você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil.

Juliet não conseguia pensar em nada quando as mãos de Sawyer enlaçaram sua cintura a puxando e colando seu corpo junto ao dele. Ela esperou que ele a beijasse, mas ele apenas a olhava nos olhos com um sorriso no rosto enquanto a chuva caia sobre eles.

- Então qual é sua escolha?

A voz dele saiu rouca demonstrando claramente o esforço que ele estava fazendo pra controlar o desejo. Juliet sorriu passando os braços ao redor de sua nuca e o beijando de forma delicada, mas no momento em que seus lábios se tocaram foi como se uma onda de eletricidade tivesse atingido os dois e todo o desejo contido naqueles seis meses veio à tona. Se beijaram até perderem o fôlego como se suas vidas dependessem daquele beijo.

- E o que a gente faz agora James?

A frase soou mais provocativa do que era a intenção, mas ver aquele sorriso perfeito se formar novamente no rosto dele fez com que Juliet perdesse qualquer vestígio de insegurança, afinal de contas ele estava pensando exatamente o mesmo que ela...

- Eu acho que a gente devia arrumar um quarto.

Juliet deixou escapar uma gargalhada enquanto ele a beijava de novo demonstrando todo o desejo acumulado. Eles definitivamente precisavam de um quarto.


End file.
